


Fissure and Split

by zephyras13



Series: Exiles [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alter Egos, Alternate Universe - Canon, Brief Misogynistic Language, Drabble Collection, Flashbacks, Gen, Metaphors, Present Tense, Training, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyras13/pseuds/zephyras13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia meets her Hollow and Sode no Shirayuki has some not-so-helpful commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fissure and Split

"Foolish ingrate!" Sode no Shirayuki says viciously, her beautiful face twisted in contempt. "What have you _done_?"

Rukia ignores her, as usual, and instead focuses on the other person in the snowy landscape. Her Hollow.

It looks exactly like her, except all white, almost blending in with the snow, and it eyes her lazily from where its spread out on a flat rock next to a patch of pine trees.

"Hey," it says with an evil grin. "Nice digs you got here. Pity about the sun though." It gestures up at the clear blue sky and bright sun. "But we'll soon get rid of that."

"You common _whore_ ," Sode no Shirayuki snarls, the deep red of her lips a snark contrast against the white of her skin and teeth. "Look what you have brought into my world! It took us almost forty years to get that sun and now you throw it away for this monstrosity!"

"For power," Rukia replies coldly. "It is my choice and no concern of yours. _I_ will deal with it."

She glances up at the sun, though, feeling its warmth on her face. It is true that the sun is new. Before, the sky was always covered in a thick layer of dark clouds. When things were particularly bad it would storm, and lightning bolts and heavy winds would buffet the trees and cliffs, making her inner world an almost unbearable place to visit. There are no more blizzards now though, and instead a bright sun shines pleasantly down upon the winter scene and when it snows, it is always light and gentle. Rukia knows the reason for this, but she cannot think on it. There are more important things to worry about now.

She draws her blade and assumes her fighting stance, facing the Hollow with determination.

"Ahhhh," the Hollow says, pillowing its head back under its arms, white shihakushou stretching with the movement. "Booooring. I don't really want to fight you, you know."

Rukia blinks, uncertain. The Vizards had told her that she would have to battle her inner Hollow to be able to control it, but she never expected it to _not want_ to fight.

"Kill the vile intruder, if you are to be anything but worthless," Sode no Shirayuki hisses, gesturing furiously, her kimono sleeves billowing out behind her. "I will not have it here!"

"Oh, shut up!" Rukia says, rolling her eyes. There was a time that she was once both terrified and deferential to her zanpakutou's will, but that was before she realized what a bitch she was.

"You will show me some respect, filthy wretch!" Sode no Shirayuki responds, crossing her arms over her exquisitely embroidered, pure white uchikake. A gust of wind surges through Rukia's inner world, blowing her long, loose hair backwards.

She is the pinnacle of traditional feminine beauty, with her long, inky black hair, red lips, pale skin, high cheekbones, and mature form, hidden under her many layered kimono of course. When Rukia was younger, she used to envy her almost as much as she envied Miyako-dono. Even now, Rukia can appreciate her beauty, even though her admiration for her sword has all but disappeared.

"I am not here for you," Rukia says, focusing all her attention on her Hollow. "You are a nuisance."

She attacks before her zanpakutou can respond and her Hollow parries, flying backwards to land lightly in the snow.

"Do we _really_ have to do this?" her Hollow complains, rolling its yellow and black eyes. "I'd much rather fight on my own terms. Being at your beck and call all the time doesn't really sound like much fun."

"Too bad!" Rukia hisses. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Her Hollow dodges the cylinder of ice with ease and launches itself at Rukia without warning. Their blades clash against each other, Rukia's white, the Hollow's black and Rukia is shocked at the strength behind its swings. It nicks her right thigh and Rukia jumps backward to assess to the situation.

"See, why don't we just leave it at that?" her Hollow says, shaking its head patronizingly. "Or even better, we can come to some sort of agreement."

Rukia frowns. "What sort of agreement?"

It grins evilly. "I'll lend you power and you...well, you'll let me loose on some of those...mmm, delicious friends of yours. Oh, I won't kill them," it says at Rukia's look of horror. "Just, oh, the look on their _faces_." It squirms its hips around lewdly and Rukia is so shocked she doesn't even know what to say.

"That orange haired one you like so much, _ugh_ , I can just see his expression now," it continues licentiously. "Or the girl with those _delectable_ breasts. I'd _love_ to rip them off."

"Enough!" Rukia shouts, disgusted, raising her sword and throws herself into the fight again.

She wins, but barely. Her Hollow disappears with its screams of rage ringing in her ears for a long time after that and gasping for breath, Rukia turns to Sode no Shirayuki, spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the snow.

"I told you," she says hoarsely, sticking her sword in the snow and leaning on it for support. "I _told_ you I would take care of it. I did."

Sode no Shirayuki gives her a disdainful look. "Ch," she says, jerking her beautiful head away and Rukia smirks before everything dissolves. She opens her eyes to see Muguruma Kensei leaning over her, his zanpakutou slung over his shoulder.

"Huh," he says idly. "Guess you're one of us now, shinigami."

"You should probably learn my name then," Rukia says weakly and she thinks she sees Hirako Shinji scowl before she passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I had way too much fun writing Sode no Shirayuki. I just got bored of her being portrayed so nicely in fanfiction. Also, I haven't seen the anime adaptation in which she apparently appears, so any similarities are coincidental. This will probably be jossed eventually, but so worth it! (Yes, I am a horrible person.)
> 
> Next week will be more Ichigo! Please review!


End file.
